


sweet dreams are made of this

by luckystars1015



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Read notes for anya’s telepathy, Virginity, future fic: 1 year later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Yoru finds herself too... erotically charged when she is around Lloyd. With Anya gone for the weekend, there is no buffer left for the inexplicable, burning tension burgeoning between the two of them.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 33
Kudos: 394





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make a note since I do not wish to scar Anya lol 
> 
> So in this fic’s universe, Anya can control her telepathy a year from now so she won’t see any of the “bad” thoughts her parents have in their heads.
> 
> Also, since they’re super special spies/mercenaries, they don’t think any naughty thoughts around Anya as well 
> 
> So officially, no mental scarring for baby girl Anya

Lloyd diced tomatoes and placed them in a neat circle on three lunchboxes. He added just a bit of paprika to the chicken, putting the final touches to his family’s meals. The spy in hiding handed over the lunchboxes to his wife and daughter before they went to the bus stop and headed off to their respective destinations. 

How had a year already passed in this lie he called his life? To others who wanted to live a double life, they probably imagined chasing some fantastical, exciting life that had their heart constantly racing. But to Lloyd Folger, also known as the infamous Twilight, this “normalcy” was his double life. 

Of course, not a day went by where he forgot his ultimate assassination for the sake of world peace. It was not his first time planted so deeply in a mission. His longest undercover mission spanned almost three years, triple the time that he had spent as Lloyd Forger, trained psychologist and happy husband and father. However, it was his first time falling so deep into his own lies. 

Every time Anya ran into his arms, asking him to spin her around for a job well done, every time Yoru gave him a soft smile as he placed down a plate of food for her, he fell a little deeper into this nest of lies he had crafted for himself. The actions and experiences of Lloyd Folger were rooting into Twilight’s own psyche, and he wondered if he had the tools to chop away such hindrances when the time came. 

Luckily for Lloyd though, the time was not now, so he would continue to allow himself to enjoy such moments. Even if they were just lies. 

  
  
  
  


As Yoru watched Anya run onto the bus, she could not help but sigh wistfully. “It’s her first weekend away from us. I sure will miss her.” Even though Anya wasn’t her own blood, she couldn’t help but grow deeply attached to such a cute ball of sunshine. 

“Has she ever been away from you long, Lloyd?”

Lloyd seemed off guard by the question. “Hmm? Oh, yes. This will be my first time separated from her for so long as well.” That wasn’t technically a lie, but Lloyd suddenly realized he could barely remember a time where Anya wasn’t attached to his side. How odd. 

He looked down towards his watch. “It’s almost time for your bus to arrive. Would you like me to accompany you there?” 

Yoru blushed as her “husband” held out his elbow in offering. She quietly thanked him as they walked to the corner where the bus to her workplace would arrive in a few minutes. She truly wanted to do her best to act as a loving and doting wife, but it was so hard to play such a role with Lloyd. It was second nature to her to act as a caring mother to Anya. She had been playing such a role to her sweet brother ever since she was young. 

But to play Mrs. Folger to such an incredibly handsome, smart, and sweet man? It was next to impossible. Llyod Folger was by every definition, the perfect man. He was a kind and supportive father to Anya. And he had been nothing but respectful to Yoru, never pressing upon her boundaries. He even helped out with housework, which apparently was rare for men, according to her female coworkers. 

Yoru did feel that Lloyd was hiding something, but she never pushed the issue. She, of course, had many secrets of her own. That was the agreement when they took each other’s hands. “In sickness, in health, and in secrets” was the specially hidden clause of their arrangement. 

Their marriage was by all means fake. Then why were the feelings fluttering in Yoru’s heart anything but? It was becoming increasingly difficult to put on the smiling face of a wife and accept all of Lloyd’s tender touches. His warmth was beginning to burn Yoru at the touch. 

“Is something wrong, dear?” Lloyd asked, his face twisted in worry. 

“Nothing...h-honey…” Yoru could not help but falter on such a sweet term of endearment. She felt undeserving of such right to call Lloyd as such. 

Lloyd could tell that something was definitely off, but he knew that his wife would rarely if ever tell him what was wrong. She, of course, had a right to her own secrets, but whatever she was hiding had started to bleed into their daily lives. 

These past couple of months, Yoru had begun to act differently around Lloyd. She flinched at his every touch, although she would eventually accept them the second time around. Her face always seemed to be flushed, as if she were afflicted with a perpetual fever. 

Lloyd gave Yoru no warning as he wiped her bangs away and pressed his forehead to hers to feel her temperature. “Are you sure you haven’t gotten a fever? You’re awfully red.”

Yoru almost wanted to melt into a giant puddle on the spot. She had mistaken his advancement as a sudden kiss and hadn’t known what to do. Now, she felt like an even bigger idiot being embarrassed about her husband giving her affection. 

“I’m fine, but I think people are looking, Lloyd.” 

A light blush dusted Lloyd’s cheeks, and he berated himself for committing such a social faux pas. He reluctantly separated himself from his wife and waved her goodbye as she stepped into her bus.

After watching the bus turn the corner, Lloyd walked off into the busy street, set off on his own errands. 

  
  
  


Lloyd sat atop a building neighboring Yoru’s office. Some might have called him out on going back on his promise to not bug Yoru again, but technically, he had bugged the plant in her office and not Yoru herself. He just couldn’t handle the thought of Yoru being in distress. What if a superior was sexually harassing her? He just needed to make sure so he could handle the process for properly disposing of him.

The spy tuned in his radio to get on the same frequency as the bug he placed near Yoru’s desk. He heard the telltale signs of a desk chair rolling closer to Yoru. 

“Yoru~” a singsong voice carried over the microphone. It seemed to be one of Yoru’s officemates. Yoru did say that her relationship with her coworkers had improved over the past year since they had gotten new hires. 

“Oh! Sasha! You surprised me!”

Sasha hummed as she looked over at her friend. “What’s got you down in the dumps?”

Yoru’s face showed surprise. Had even her coworker caught on to her internal dilemma?

“Nothing,” Yoru lied. 

“You’re such a bad liar, Yoru,” the shrewd woman said. “Is it your husband?”

Lloyd almost crushed the receiver. 

“Oh! It’s totally your husband! Your face says it all!”

The male spy wished he had brought his binoculars today so he could see exactly what face Yoru was making. 

“Mila, come here! Our girl’s got hubby trouble!”

“Don’t we all!” Mila shot back. 

A whoop rang across the small room and the rustle of another person entered the scene. 

‘Oh, great. Bring  _ more _ people into this,’ lamented Lloyd. 

Despite Yoru’s denial, Sasha continued, “I have to say, though. I’m a bit surprised that you would be having trouble. I remember him from last year’s party, and excuse my French, but  _ yummy. _ ”

Mila let out a chuckle. “But really, Yoru. Don’t let looks fool you. Has he done anything unsavory? We can rough him up a bit for hurting our Yoru.”

Yoru was touched by her friends’ concerned but insisted the fact that Lloyd was a gentleman. “Don’t worry, girls. He is very kind and respectful.”

“ _ Ohhhh _ , but he’s a bit  _ too  _ respectful, am I right?” 

The implication of Sasha’s words was lost on Yoru. “What do you mean?”

Mila offered it a bit more bluntly, “has your sex life grown a bit dull?”

Lloyd choked on air as the words reached his ears. 

The Folger couple was absolutely stupefied into silence as Sasha continued her tirade. “Yoru, it’s okay to have  _ needs.  _ I completely understand. Men these days think that the missionary position is the only tried and true way to satisfy us. But they’re wrong!!”

Mila elbowed Sasha in her ribs to tone it down a bit. “Sasha, calm down. You’re scaring the poor girl. Yoru, what she means to say is just try and spice up your love life a bit.”

Yoru really wanted to tell the girls that her problem was a nonexistent sex life, not a boring one, but that statement would come off as suspicious with her having been married for a year already.

Sasha had a mischievous glint in her eye as she made a suggestion. “Have you tried role play? Teacher and student is practically timeless.”

Mila laughed as she joined in. “Doctor and nurse is pretty fun. The forbidden ones are always the best!” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The glint in Sasha’s eyes grew into an inferno with the way her next words riled her up. “I know! How about a scenario where you’re a deadly assassin and he’s a world-class spy, except neither of you know each other’s identity because you’re JUST  _ that _ good. It was your mission to dispose of one another at first, but the sexual tension has grown so palpable, you could cut it with a knife!! You two just want to rip each other’s clothes up, but you can’t do such a thing without risking the mission!”

Lloyd almost had a heart attack at Sasha’s explicit scenario. Could it be? He wondered how this common office lady figured out his identities. But nothing in her background would suggest her having any kind of sense for espionage.

Mila gave a squeal at such a juicy scenario. “Oh, Sasha. You have always had such a wild imagination. You need to reign it in or else someone might report you for indecent proposals.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist. It’s just us girls. Don’t blame me that my talents of coming up with wild, sex fantasies are unappreciated in this day and age.”

When Sasha and Mila started explaining different sex positions Yoru could try to seduce her husband, Lloyd promptly cut the transmission, his face in flames. Nope, those women were just supportive, albeit very explicit housewives. No possible threat to his wife there. Maybe a threat to his own sanity though. 

Yoru was just… erotically charged (which was spy speak for horny). So all those times she flinched at his touch wasn’t because she hated him. She was just extra sensitive. And her constantly blushing face wasn’t because of a fever. 

Great, now he couldn’t get her flushing face out of his head. Would she make such a face while doing other… _unsavory_ _things_? He looked down at his pants, seeing the obvious strain against his zipper. Great. Here was the top spy in all the land reacting like a teenage boy entering puberty. It wasn’t like he had never done such things before. But every time he had sex, it was more of a means to an end. He just needed information or to act as a distraction. And he would never describe such a cold and monotonous task as “making love.” Regardless of how he thought of it, his partners always seemed to be satisfied in the end. 

No matter what he thought of to kill his erection, it simply just wouldn’t go down. Had he accidentally been injected with an aphrodisiac or something? No, that wouldn’t have been possible given who he was. He wouldn’t have let such a thing slip by him. This was just his reaction to the thought of his “wife” doing unspeakable things to him in the bedroom. 

This was such a ridiculous problem to have as one Mr. Lloyd Folger. He couldn’t really go up to anyone and tell them he had a problem about being sexually attracted to his own wife. And he couldn’t go talking to anyone from his organization lest they think he was risking the mission. There was no one he could confide in, so he did the next best thing to take care of the problem. He would solve it the tried and true way. 

Lloyd could not help but take Yoru’s coworker’s suggestion about the doctor and nurse scenario. Yoru would  _ definitely  _ look good in a light pink nurse’s outfit. The uniform would cling tightly to her voluptuous form as the skirt would barely reach past her thighs. Tan leggings would be held up precariously by black garters. Although Lloyd was a world-class spy, he still really was a simple man. 

Yoru, the nurse, would step into his private office and casually lock the door without him knowing. She was stealthy like that. She would walk slowly over to Lloyd’s desk, making sure his eyes were captivated by her swaying hips. Yoru, clumsy as she was, would accidentally drop her clipboard and bend down to pick it up, which gave Lloyd the opportunity to get a full view of her derrière. 

Throwing away all pretenses, Yoru would proceed to kneel down in front of Lloyd still sitting at his desk. She would palm his hardening length through his pants as if to ask for permission. When he gave the silence acquiesce, she would tentatively free his hard length from its prison and hold his aching member in her small hands. At first, Yoru would still be shy and apprehensive like she was in real life. But in her earnestness, she would tentatively wrap her soft, plump lips around his dick. 

Due to her inexperience, Yoru would probably only be able to fit so much of Lloyd’s dick inside her small mouth, choking a bit as his head reached the back of her throat. But she would quickly compensate by wrapping her hands around the base of his dick. It would be absolute torture at first as he waited for Yoru to get use to his length. 

The real Lloyd began pumping his dick in tandem with the imaginary Yoru sucking his own dick. The thought of it was too much, making him feel like he was reaching to his orgasm much quicker than he would have in a normal situation. If this were the real Yoru, he would come without warning with her sinful mouth wrapped around his weeping dick. The image of his come spilling onto Yoru’s face—the thick, white liquid catching onto her eyelashes as some landed on her mouth—caused an orgasm to rip through his taut body. Eventually, he came back down from his post-orgasmic high feeling utterly and completely shameful to taint Yoru’s sweet image in such a way. 

How could Lloyd call himself a spy? He really thought he had more control than what he just did right then. Sex was only to be used as a tool. It wasn’t like the world was going to end if he didn’t sleep with Yoru to acquire some top-secret codes to end a nuclear launch sequence. But it genuinely felt like  _ his _ world would really end if he didn’t run his hands across Yoru’s soft, silky skin this instant. 

Lloyd cleaned himself up and changed into a new pair of clothes. He threw out his old clothes, feeling like they were much too tainted to wear in Yoru’s presence ever again. Now it was back to his real job, thwarting the next world-ending threat. 

  
  


Yoru let out a big sigh as she stepped into her home, allowing the tension out of her form. She had learned  _ way _ too many things about her coworkers today. 

“What’s wrong, Yoru?” Lloyd said as he sat in the dining room reading the newspaper. 

Yoru almost jumped out of her own skin. “Oh! Lloyd, I didn’t realize you would be home so early.” She hung her coat on the clothing rack by the door and made way to the kitchen to make some tea. “My apologies. My coworkers were giving me a hard time today.” 

Lloyd did not look up from his newspaper as he hummed and casually asked “how so?” as if he hadn’t spent the morning eavesdropping onto their conversation. 

Yoru dropped the cup onto the floor, embarrassed at the memory of her explicit conversation with her coworkers about the very man in the next room. Lloyd ran into the kitchen when he heard the shattering of glass. “Is everything okay, Yoru? Are you tired from your job? I can cook dinner today if you would prefer.” He bent down to start picking up the broken glass. 

Just as Yoru reached for a rather large broken piece, Lloyd’s fingers grazes hers. The woman shot up in shock as a rather indecent image of Lloyd using that same hand to run it across other parts of her body. 

Lloyd rose up rather slowly, maintaining eye contact with Yoru as he did, similar to how a lion would hold a gazelle in its gaze before it pounced. “Do you hate my touch that much?” He asked, despite knowing the answer to the question. 

The black-haired woman offered a breathless “no, I could never” as she became captivated by his longing, intense gaze. 

“You can kick me into the wall if you don’t like this,” he suggested as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. The maddening distance between them disappeared as he drew her closer. He brought his lips down to softly place them upon hers. Time froze in that moment as he committed the way her curves felt against his body. Lloyd tilted his head just so to move his lips against her soft, plump ones. 

Yoru breathed through her nose, inhaling Lloyd’s masculine scent and let out a contented sigh. But the chaste kiss would not satisfy the intense heat building between the two of them for long. Finding new courage, the Thorn Princess licked her fake husband’s bottom lip. Surprised, Lloyd could not help but gasp at his wife’s bold move. She took that opportunity to slip in her tongue into his mouth, daring to go where she had never thought to go before. 

Yoru had never kissed a man like this. She honestly had never wanted to. Most men who had ever crossed her path were either too plain to even bother with or had a target on their head. But Lloyd was different. He was so intriguing and charming in a mysterious way. Something dangerous belied his charisma and it reminded Yoru of her own hidden danger.

She was absolutely curious about the man in her grasp, and she expressed such curiosity by shoving her tongue deeper into his mouth. Lloyd, of course, was not one to back down. His hands lowered to grab Yoru by the thighs to lift her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her toned legs around his waist, careful not to squeeze too hard. Wouldn’t want some ribs to be broken. 

Lloyd carried her and pushed her up against the kitchen wall, forgetting dinner in its entirety. He was planning on eating something else tonight. Yoru was momentarily shocked as she was shoved up against the wall, and Lloyd took such an opportunity to began his own assault on her senses. He sucked her invasive tongue in his mouth with no remorse, earning a moan from deep inside his wife’s body. 

Inexperienced as she was, Yoru had to break away from Lloyd’s lips to take a breath of fresh air to cool her burning lungs. Lloyd’s lips could not keep idle as he dove to her neck, peppering kisses down the slope. He reached the base of her neck and shoulder and sucked a hickey hard enough to bruise. Lloyd owned very few possessions as a spy, but in this moment, all of Yoru’s reactions—from her hitched breath to her breasts heaving against his chest—it was all his, even if it were fleeting.

Even Yoru could not contain herself for long as she began grinding her wet sex against Lloyd’s hard tent in his pants. Lloyd reluctantly broke apart from the tantalizing dish that was Yoru to ask, “do you want to take this to the bedroom?” 

Yoru moved her hot lips by his ear and whispered the words, “I thought you’d never ask…” If it weren’t for the fact that the dinner table was too low to properly do anything, Lloyd would have taken Yoru right then and there. He absolutely could not waste another moment. 

With her legs wrapped tightly around him, every movement tormenting his hardening cock, he managed to carry her to his bedroom door. Through god’s intervention alone, he was able to open the door despite having Yoru shove her tongue down his throat and dig her hands through his hair. When his knees finally reached the edge of the bed, he let go, dropping his so called wife unceremoniously onto the plush bed. She let out a cute little squeak, followed by a disappointed moan now that she had been separated from him for more than a millisecond. 

Yoru was a sight to behold, disheveled in the moonlight. Her skirt had ridden up so far, revealing her milky thighs, while her shirt collar was undone by Lloyd’s insistence. The burning in his lower abdomen increased to dangerous levels as she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to some corner in the room; her skirt quickly followed. 

Now all she had on was her black lace underwear and bra and pantyhose stopping short at her thighs. Lloyd wasn’t blind to the effect that Yoru’s had on other people. The last time she had shown off her voluptuous figure at the beach, he almost blew their entire cover. No man could take his eyes off Yoru’s figure, himself included, as she walked along the sand, oblivious to all their gazes. Lloyd had to stop himself from exterminating all male life forms on that beach that day. 

The assassin hiding in plain sight kept her black underwear on as well as her translucent pantyhose. The black lace created a delicious contrast with her skin and Lloyd wouldn’t have had it any other way. Her lustful gaze beckoned for him to come closer. He did as such, hypnotized by her ruby red eyes. 

Yoru finally took off her blasted bra, revealing an ample bosom. Lloyd generously took in the sight, running his eyes along the soft curves of her body. Her nipples were already erect because of the cold and he couldn’t help but admit that his mouth watered, imagining the tight buds under his tongue. 

As they resumed an intense battle with their lips, Yoru’s hands found themselves undoing Lloyd’s shirt, desperate to feel the hard muscle she’d seen hiding beneath. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, allowing the cold air to cool his heated body. Her hands ran along the muscles planes of his chest, fingers slipping into the dips of his muscles. Lloyd was an addiction that Yoru could never get enough of. 

The spy barely held back a moan as he pushed Yoru back onto the bed, kissing her harder. His hands ran along her soft curves. He cupped one breast, relishing in the weight within his palm. His thumb and forefinger came together to pinch her nipple as his mouth enclosed around the other. Lloyd swirled his tongue around Yoru’s sensitive bud and he back arched, pushing her breasts deeper in his grasps. 

Lloyd’s wandering hand could no longer contain itself. His free hand found its way to her nether regions, stroking her clit underneath her soaking panties. Magma pooled in Yoru’s stomach at the current of pleasure seizing her body. Lloyd was relentless in his exploration of her body as his fingers slipped beneath the black lace and into her soft folds. He pumped his middle finger in and out, relishing at the juices spilling out of her. Before long, he added another digit and Yoru could not keep herself from grounding into his deft fingers. 

Lloyd felt like Yoru was just about to go over the edge, so he removed his fingers and placed them on her hips. His thumbs hooked on each side of her panties as he looked up at Yoru’s hazy, lustful gaze and asked, “May I?” Yoru wished to just pounce on him right then and there, but her errant body would not allow her to do anything but nod, excited for what Lloyd had in store for her. 

The spy in question slid his wife’s panties down and threw them in a corner. His head dipped down and he placed a chaste kiss and the swollen bundle of nerves that had Yoru moan like she’d never done before. Lloyd stuck out his tongue to lick a long strip from her labia to her clit. When he reached the top, he gently sucked on it, not wanting her to come too soon. Then his tongue came back down and wound its way to split her folds. He lapped her juices like it was the finest ale. 

Yoru at this point could no longer think. She could not even feel anything beyond the strikes of lightning hit pleasure every time Lloyd plunged his tongue into her wet folds. Her hands needed purchase and she dug her fingers into his sandy blonde hair. She hadn’t meant to, but she forced his head deeper into her sex, but the man didn’t mind. At the pleasure commanded by his tongue, she came from an orgasm so violent, she would still think about the tremors days later. Her thighs almost came to close around Lloyd’s head like a clam, but he managed to catch her powerful thighs at the last second, his fingers digging into her soft skin to keep them open. His tongue and fingers still fucked into her softly as she rode out her orgasm. 

When the tremors finally receded and Yoru could finally see past the burning pleasure, she saw Lloyd looking at her nude form as if he were worshipping it. Not wanting to be the only one to feel such pleasure tonight, Yoru quickly caught the distracted Lloyd offhand and flipped them around. Lloyd smiled despite the surprising act; only Yoru was capable of pulling a fast one on him. 

Yoru climbed on top of her husband, pressing her burning loins against his. Somewhere along the way, Lloyd had thankfully taken off his pants. The only clothing he had on was his underwear that was practically of no use with his hardened cock threatening to burst from the seams. Lloyd paused their tense moment to rummage around his bedside drawers for a condom. It wasn’t like he was ever expecting something like this to happen. He just wanted to be prepared for every situation. At least that’s the story he was telling himself when he bought these. 

Tentatively, as if she were diffusing a bomb, Yoru pulled out the spy’s aching dick. She made eye contact, quietly asking permission in her own way since her voice had caught in her throat. Lloyd gave a silent nod as he anticipated for Yoru’s next actions. 

Yoru rolled the condom onto his dick and lined his cock with her wet center and slowly allowed gravity to take him in. She felt a slight burn as her insides stretched to encompass him, but it hadn’t lasted long as Lloyd did a fantastic job of preparing her for this earlier. Lloyd’s hands came to rest on her hips, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into her skin. “It’s okay. You don’t have to push yourself.”

But not long after, Yoru was attached to Lloyd at the hilt. She gave a tentative squeeze, feeling a bit off of such a foreign object inside her, which caused a moan to escape from Lloyd’s unguarded lips. When she finally felt ready to move, Yoru slowly lifted herself up. But with every inch, Yoru swirled her hips like the earth rotating on its axis. This was barely short of torture for Lloyd. He would know, considering the fact that he’d actually held up in torture before. But that paled in comparison to the kind of pained pleasure Yoru was whipping him with right now. There was no way Yoru wasn’t some devil sex machina assigned to him to test his loyalties. How else was she so good at pushing Lloyd to the edge only to send him crawling back?

When she reached the top of the ride with only Lloyd’s head encompassed by her heat, Yoru gave no warning as she slammed back down onto Lloyd’s helpless dick. She gasped in pleasure as his dick hit the spot deep within her that had her seeing stars beneath her eyelids. When the blinding light receded, she started Lloyd’s torture again. Once more, she would giratex her hips painstakingly slow as she rose and slammed them back down onto Lloyd. 

Beads of sweat rolled down Lloyd’s forehead as he strained with the effort of not fucking up into Yoru’s velvet heat. But after her fifth attack on his weeping dick, he could no longer contain himself. Grasping her curvy waist with his large hands, he easily flipped the woman over onto her back. Her face showed surprise at the sudden switch, but she did nothing to counter it. 

His brows furrowed in pain as he tried desperately to keep his self control. He looked down at Yoru and with a pained expression said, “I’m sorry. I can’t control myself any longer.”

Yoru said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep and longing kiss. After a few moments of their tongues battling for dominance, he separated himself from her dangerous lips and withdrew himself til just the tip was still enclosed in her heat. In the next second, he swiftly shoved his entire length into her unforgiving tightness. Before long, all he could do was snap his hips in tandem with her labored breaths. Yoru moaned and whined beneath him as her nails dug into his back. 

It was strange. The world class spy kept his mask on 24/7, never letting anyone have a glimpse to his real face underneath. But, right now as he drilled himself continuously into the beautiful women who had serendipitously fallen into his grasp, he knew that he was no one other than his true self. Yoru had given him the freedom to be himself, if only for a moment. 

Suddenly, he felt Yoru’s body seizing around him, signifying her second orgasm for the night. Before long, the waves of tremors rippling through her body catapulted him into his own orgasm. He felt himself cumming inside her, his seed spilling into the condom. Before his arms gave out, he moved to the side to avoid crushing her with his weight. Gently, he removed himself from Yoru, albeit reluctantly, and tied the used condom up to throw it in his wastebasket next to the bed. 

A wave of drowsiness washed over the relaxed adults as they found each other’s warmth in the darkness and proceeded to spoon one another. 

Yoru ran one soft finger along the sharp curve of his jawline. “Good night, Lloyd.”

Lloyd returned the favor by pulling Yoru’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Sweet dreams, Yoru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first M/F smut fic so it was a bit weird to write in the beginning but still fun! 
> 
> Reviews are my milk and cookies so feed me if you’re welling


End file.
